


Black Girl Interrupted

by SmNeal



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Girl Interrupted (1999), One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest (1975), One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest - Ken Kesey
Genre: Angst and Humor, Baby Dwarves, Bipolar Disorder, Black Character(s), Character Death, Chicago (City), Cousin Incest, Cutting, Early 1980's, Early 1990's, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Modern Era, Molestation, Multi, Murder, Oreos, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Underage Smoking, White Character(s), Young Dwarves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmNeal/pseuds/SmNeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I cut to breath and to know that I'm still here, I sleep in fear and I pray for death</p><p>"You worked yourself to madness; You fight against those that wronged you; And you Mr. you're self medicating with weed and wine will not heal your troubled mind-" Dr. Tarth spoke to us her suicide survivors group</p><p>All I know is sorrow, lust, and sarcasm all Dwarfs are bastard in their Father's eyes. My Mother, Tysha, Shae all died because they loved me</p><p>"This is a place of healing-," Dr. Tarth tried to say</p><p>Vengeance is mine all who I love are gone. To be given Justice I must become No One</p><p>"Its a prison if you ask me," Arya said tartly</p><p>"Damn right, a place where wine, tits, and weed don't flow free ain't for me," Tyrion crooned. </p><p>"So because I tried to kill myself I'm locked in a place where I can't fuck, masturbate, drink, smoke, read a newspaper or fanfiction, must shower using baby wash and lotion, and I can't sleep with a scarf on my head to keep my hair from getting messy. Lady, how the hell do you think I will heal without basic comfort?" I asked</p><p>"Here, here" crooned both Arya and Tyrion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jane knew all to well what moments from the last 20 years of her life led her to this moment. 

"Everything is going to be alright baby girl," Her aunt whispered as the Paramedics lifted her out of the of the ambulance. Lying in her stretcher Jane didn't respond. 

Too ashamed to do so

Too pissed off to do so

Ready to drift off to the world she created in her mind to calm herself

After your own failed suicide attempt would you say anything?

What was she suppose to say?

Sorry I was gonna cause your car insurance premiums to go far the hell up? No, there was nothing to say, just giving a gentle squeeze of her Aunt's hand as acknowledgement to her words.

Damn child proof locks, who would have thought a sports car would have child proof locks, fucking waste; better luck next time.


	2. Flashback 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1994

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Flashbacks I will replace some of my OC'S with characters that match them from Games of Thrones. So with a few Flashbacks I will be adding other characters but I won't put them in the starring characters roles because they will be very minor in the main story and will only be mentioned like Ramsay Snow, Cersei Lannister, Tommen and Joffrey Baratheon, and Vargo Hoat for this flashback.
> 
> Warnings: Underage children being used. Not for the soft of heart or stomach.

_Jane at four_

_**"Hey little sweety," the voice was of my favorite person, but I didn't want him to see me now.** _

_**Ramsay, was my big brother, though it was weird cause his name wasn't Clegane like me. His name, his name was Snow but everybodies say his Daddy's name is Bolton, and he called Daddy Uncle Joseff and Mommy Auntie Laren. It was funny to me but i didn't care.** _

_**No care, because know matter what Ramsay will always be here. Ramsay will always love me. Ramsay, he will protect me from when Aussy is being mean, Ramsay is my favorite big brother.** _

"What's got my favorite girl all over here by herself? Huh, Bang what is it?"

I was hiding behind the shed in the backyard of my Grandparents house. That was another funny thing. They were Boltons and Hoats, and though they were family my other grandma, Grammie Hattie says they just play family. 

I was hiding because when i was playing with kittens in the backyard with my cousin Tommen, I call him Toe, Aussy and the other big kids were riding bikes and when they saw me with Toe and the alley kittens Aussy came over and pushed me away from them. Toe tried to help but him was scared of his older brother Joffrey. I didn't like Joffrey. He hurts people, he's nothing but a meanie, he pushed Toe like Aussy did me and than he kicked one of the kittens. Aussy was mean but she wouldn't do that. We have two cats at home.

After my sister Aussy pussed me again when I was trying to get to the hurt kitten away from getting hurt she and Joffrey laughed at us and went into Toe's house to play with their friends. Toe didn't go though, he helped me up and gave me a hug but than ran off to his tree house with his kittens. I'm not allowed in their cause its for boys only and Toe's mommy can be mean. She doesn't like me much cause I play with the boys all the time; she's my Auntie too but she can be mean when I don't play like a girl. For Toe and I can play fun games together I have to sneak over dressed like a boy. But she likes my sister Aussy; I don't know why Aussy is so girly in front of adults, but when she's not she plays with boys too. She plays with lots of boys.

"So my Jane Bang, what has you hiding and crying by yourself,"

"Aussy is being mean and she pushed me down and I hurt my side." I told him quickly, my side hurt a lot and I came back to the Bolton house cause I wanted Mommy but she wasn't in the House. She was there before, but the house was all empty now. Maybe she to another house.

"Well than will check that out then won't we," and like that my favorite big brother in the whole wide world carried me into the empty house.

As we reached his room and locked his door he set me down on his bed. It was big and high up, Ramsay was a big kid like Aussy but he was older he was eleven not nine like her and he loved me best.

"Lift your shirt for me so I could see what's up?" Ramsay asked.

I took it off cause it would end up off anyway.

"Oh you got a little bruise there; you know what that means. Its gotta get Jannie Bang kisses so it could get better." Ramsay said as he was kneeling in front of me.

I laughed cause I loved Jannie Bang kisses. That's when Mommy or Daddy or when Aussy not being mean, they would kiss my bobo's, but I had a secret.

I liked it better when Ramsay did it. He did it different than they did.

One kiss soft on the bobo than kisses all over. Thats when I usually had to take off my pants and undies, but I didn't care. I was getting Jannie Bang kisses from my favorite person ever. My Big Brother Ramsay. I was so ticklish everywhere and Ramsay would tickle me everywhere. 

When we finished playing Ramsay kisses, we got dressed again and we took a walk to the candy store. 

My side didn't hurt anymore

Ramsay was a good big brother he held my hand all the way to the candy store. He didn't drop my hand like Aussy did when we walked somewhere. Thats cause i was Ramsay's favorite girl, I was his baby girl and he was my Big Brother. He taught me all types of things. Like when someone doesn't feel well you have to rub them special to make them feel better. Or when the ladies on the TV danced i danced liked they did i only got to dance like this when Ramsay and the rest of the cousins were together.

I remember last week when it was Easter, and after church and the egg hunt, Momma and Daddy took me and Aussy to Gramma and Grampa Boltons house. Before we ate Aussy and I had to show off 're dresses. I  don't always like dresses but this one I did; it looked just like the dress my Barbie had.

"Oh Lauren, the girls look so pretty like little strawberry short cakes." Aunty Cersei said, she had are baby cousin Myrcella in her arms in a dress like ours.

"Oh I know it was such a fight to get Jannie in her cloths, you know how my summer child is so eager to be as naked as the day she was born. I had to stop her twice from taking her shoes and bloomers off in church and her Sunday School teacher told me how she walked around with out her shoes and socks on. Haha. just you wait Cers, when that girl get'sa teen it'd all change.

Momma and Aunt Cersei laughed but i knew I wouldn't  

* * *

After dinner the adults had the music going on and the cards were coming out, so all us Kids went down in the basement. 

We played hide and seek first. I hid with Toe and Ramsay. See our hide and seek was different from the one I played at school. When we hid it was behind the sheets hanging up near the washer and Toe and I got to play married or me and Ramsay played married. Toe didn't like the game too much but it was fun and he would laugh when I tickled him for Ramsay as he got Toesy kisses.

After a while one of the big cousins would say time and than we had to rush and get dressed and then hide.

Ramsay always found me and Toe. He was really good at playing games.

Joffery and Aussy would be teamed up with our other older cousin Vargo he was really old, him was 17 that's seven I think years older than Ramsay. Vargo was ok to me but I didn't like playing with him he was to rough when playing doctor. Anytime Vargo tired to get me though Ramsay would always stop it and say, "He can't have me, I was to sweet to play with him,".

I loved my big Brother Ramsay he was always looking out for me like that. He taught me things like a big brother should like, what to do to make boys happy with you.

I was really good at that  

 

  


	3. Tyrion's Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback of Tyrion's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is about Tyrion's life from a week before birth till present time in the story.

1982 Flashback Part 1

Joanna Lannister looked out to her bedroom balcony as her golden twins played outside on the grounds below. As she watched young Jamie and Ceresi played with toy swards. The lady of the house had a passing thought,

"Will you little one be able to play around with your older brother and sister?" She thought on as she caressed her swollen stomach. She was worried about this one. The ultrasounds from the earlier stages of her pregnancies showed some informalities.

Excess amount of amniotic fluid

Not meeting the gestational milestones

She new she carried the gene for Dwarfism. Both she and Tywin carried it, with them both being second cousins. They descended from the same Great Grandmother that was a dwarf. 

Tywin wasn't worried

"Are twins came out just fine and so will this one," he said, "We both know that there is only a 20% chance of that happening. 80% is in our favor. You worry to much, you had the same fears when you were pregnant with the twins,"

That was a different time, she was ten years younger than and a first time mother.

Joanna was worried, not about what others may think or if this pregnancy would harm her. She worried about children teasing her little one. "Children can be so cruel," but she knew that this baby would get along instead of it. Her little boy will have his older siblings to watch out for him. He would have his all powerful father in his corner. Her Tywin could seem cold and indifferent but she knew different. Not in the open but he was affectionate to the twins, her especially behind closed doors.

With that thought her worries drifted 

"Most importantly, you my little one will have me."


	4. Tryion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birth, a death, his punishment, his neglect, his abuse, his pain. Damn the Sun for shining so brightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright to clear up the confusion the first chapter are to be flashbacks of the three main characters Tyrion, Arya, and OC Jane; these are introduction chapter to the main story. Also The Hound will have a minor role as well. but thats for later. I'll add his tag when I get to that point.
> 
> Also the Midwest and bits of the Western, Eastern, and Southern states of America, makes up our stories modern Westeros, the Twins, the Riverlands, the North and Dorne etc. The states of Missouri, Iowa, Minnesota, Wisconsin, Michigan, Indiana, Kentucky, Tennessee, The Dakotas, Nebraska, Oklahoma, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, southern California, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Florida, The Virginas, The Carolinas, Ohio, Arkansas and last but certainly not the least Illinois. 
> 
> FOR EXAMPLE
> 
> The Westerlands/Casterly Rock is set in the Oklahoma/Texas area
> 
> The North is made of North D, Minn., Wis., and Mich.
> 
> The Reach is made up of Northern Louisiana and northern Mississippi, to Western Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, and Southern California
> 
> Dorne is Southern, Louisiana. and Mississippi All of Alabama and Florida
> 
> The Storm Lands make up The Virginia's and the Carolina's 
> 
> Eyrie is made up by Indiana and Ohio
> 
> The East Coast is the Free cities separated by the Mississippi River, aka Mississippi Sea, which instead heading off towards IL. corkscrews towards TE, KY, and Oh. making up the Narrow Sea
> 
> ETC.
> 
> Bare with me ya'll.

Push

Just days before she was thinking how this child will have her, she his mother.

The metallic salt scent that started as a tingle to the senses now drowns all in the Delivery Room.

To late to for a caesarean.

She awoke this morning with minor back pain. She shrugged it off, a few more weeks to go she thought six hours before. An hour had passed since her waking that Joanna was found in a ambulance. Her twins with her, watching in horror as their mother struggled with the pain.

Tywin was away for business but in route to join them. He promised to be there before his youngest was given his first feeding. That was said in the third hour of labor, Joanna received word that to technical issues the Lannister Jet had yet to take off ground. She now wished he was here with her, giving her strength to help her through this; or at the least she had rested more for this pregnancy moreover.

She had a busy day yesterday, preparing for Cersei's dance recital, Cersei's dress fitting for the upcoming pageantry, Jamie tutoring to help with his dyslexia, Jamie fitting for his own tuxedo for escorting his twin, plus his fencing practice. To top that off overseeing the upcoming annual Festival of Casterly Rock, a month long celebration for when her and Tywin's ancestors had fault and won in the Battle of the Long Winter. She should have rested and had someone else oversee everything, but as the First Woman of the Rock it was expected of her to oversee everything and to make sure that all was to perfection.

Tywin preferred her to run everything, she as well. She was a hands on mother, First Lady of the Rock, and Philanthropist.

Most of that didn't matter now, pushing at the seventh hour of labor. Why did she push to give birth to her son vaginally? Why didn't she ask for an epidural when she had the chance?

Why take these risks?

Why did she not heed her own instincts?

A lioness pride is a hard thing to fall, or more than likely the worry that her husband would think less of her. He was so proud of her for every accomplishment, for delivering her twins without such things, and most importantly for being his strong perfect match in all things. He became weary of her fears throughout this pregnancy.

"You'll do your duty fine Joanna, just like the last time. Please stop your worrying," He meant it to be comforting and probably to get her to silence her thoughts. She even overheard a conversation of Tywin prattling on to his brother Kaven about her worrying, how it was all for not, that she was suffering heavily with pregnancy brain. "Yet, I put up with it and lover her still, she did me proud with the twins and she will repeat that this time." he said with laughter in his tone before moving on to the talk of business.

A simple labor her twins compared to their little brother. Her little one's head was to big for her pelvis.

She already lost so much blood

Dr. Pycelle urged her to breath and to push, already did he have the forceps out and at the ready. Yet with the grace of God did her son's head popped out on his own. A nurse rubbed her stomach after he was out of her in hopes to stop the bleeding.

She was in so much pain, so tired, so weak, all she wanted was to see her son. Poor Joanna knew her fate. She just wanted to see him once before she was forever taken away from him.

Joanna never completed that thought

-A week after Tyrion's birth-

The funeral was lavish for his wife. Lannister colors all around. All except for what his wife, Joanna was wearing in her coffin; a simple dress, a favorite of his in blue that she wore. All her favorite jewells were burried with her, along with locks of his hair and of his Golden Twins.

Not the Imps hair.

Though he knew it wrong, and knew it to be against Joanna's wishes, he hated the creature that caused his precious Lioness death. Mostly now as he cried as his mother was laid to rest. His twins shed their tears silently. They were true Lannister, not that creature.

The creature with his over shaped head and missed match eyes.

When he arrived at the hospital, he expected to find his family in high spirits. His Lady wife holding their youngest in her arms to present him to his father. He did not receive such. His Twins were sobbing in each others arms, his wife was already cold in the morgue, and the babe she bore was screaming in the nursery.

He didn't hate the child completely, though he would never love the child. He was a Lannister. Tywin thought as he looked over his sons crib as he slept.

A Lannister pays their debts, and his wife paid the ultimate price. So this would this child.

This day ended with the death of the Tywin that he was before this creature was born to this world.

-Tyrion at three- 1985

 

Cersei never warmed to her youngest brother neither did their shared father. The googly eyed bitch that killed her mother. His nanny was singing a lullaby to the Imp. That would not stand.

Barging into the nursery of her villines younger brother, the thirteenth year old Cersei Lannister ordered the nurse to stop.

"As the present Lady of the Rock and of this house you a never to show this little Bastard any kindness or warmth. He is a Bastard and should be treated as such,"

The shy nanny was a young women though older than this teenager she knew that the Master of this house, when her father was away, was this girl, yet, "My Lady he is your brother and the singing-." the shy nanny stopped short as Cersei stood now in front of her.

"Know this, you are an employee of this house, this house is under my control as when my father is away, since that is often due to this Googly Eyed Bastard you work for me. I can fire you now and make sure you never find any employment here on Casterly Rock. The singing, the playing with the boy, and any kindness or warmth for this Bastard stops now. Am I understood." Hissed the entitled teenager.

With a bend of the knee, the nanny coincided with Ceresi. with a dramatic turn and a swing of her golden locks Cersei headed towards the door, as she reached the door she called to the nanny and the toddler she held, "Also for your information that creature is nothing more than a Bastard. A Dwarf is nothing but a Bastard in the eyes of his father and in my eyes as well."

 

-Tyrion 7 month later- 1986

Jamie stepped into the nursery late in the night, to says his goodnight to his baby brother

Time before this night Jamie would do this often after his mother death. He was only a babe what control could a babe like Tyrion have over such tragedy. Though he understood his father and sisters plight, he himself did not hate his little brother.

And now for going against his sister one to many times he was here this night saying good bye to his little brother

_2 days earlier_

Another nanny was fired by Cersei with a forged letter from their father.

The new nanny was hired before his Aunt Genna could race back from her monthly visit to the Rock and interview this shabby looking crone that his darling sister had hired. If Curella was 75 pounds heavier, than she would be this new women.

Nanny Victrola

She was respectful to Cersei and Him, but with Tyrion it was another story, cruel and coldness his younger brother had to undertake. Jamie foolishly thought he could help his younger brother but Cersei had made sure that would fail. With evidence of his disregard with his school work and spending less time with his sister and more with his younger brother; a price had to be paid.

His father returned home with his grades and letters written from his teachers. His father and his stotic cold anger came with hime.

"To come home for such trivail matters is not the way to get my attention Jamie,"

"This was not my doing Dad, Cersei->"

"Since you seem to need more of a stern hand to accomplish your studies you leave me with no choice to send you to boarding school," His father replied coldly and with a sense of a chilling calm.

"But what about Tyrion who is going to watch out from him. Cersei has been running this house into the ground with you not being here As for boarding school-."

"I know of your sisters actions that is why I am here as well. Since neither of my children can act accordingly the both of you will be put in boarding schools." But what about Tyrion, I asked again. Again my father stared at me blankly. As if he was looking through me. "Your brother will stay here with Nanny Victrola." With a wave of his hand I knew he ment for my dismissal but I could not let him do this.

"That nanny is cruel and cold to your child, would you really do this. I am the only one here in this home other than Aunt Genna that cares for Tyrions well being and-"

"That is all good and well, but you speak as if you will never see the child again. On holidays you will return so will your sister and if possible so will I. Now I am done with this conversation off with you."

Walking out of my fathers study I passed my eavesdropping sister. Ignoring her i walked towards the nursery. "This all your fault Jamie, now the both of us will be sent away for your repulsive infatuation with that-"

It was my turn to cut someone off "Hold your tongue Cersei or i will pull it from your mouth; This is all your doing and trust me sweet sister i will not forget the wrongs you have bestowed upon me and Tyrion."

With her mirrored eyes starring back at me I saw her eyes widening i never raised my voice to her. Always i was on her side and did her bidding. Not now. 

With a swish of her hair my sister sauntered over to me lips pouted she tried to win me over "Come Jamie it was only a bit of fun I was having with the Imp-," I put a stop to her at once

"So what, your fun has caused the both of us to lose our home and I the time with my brother. I will not forgive this sister."

Annoyed Cersei tried to again seduce me "Oh Jamie it won't be so bad, will be together away from everyone. Away from prying eyes." Not wanting to hear more from her i walked away. "You can not win Jamie, I will have you and my way. Be angry now brother but know this while were away you will come back to me." Not possible. Little did the both of us know that our Father heard ever word

_The following morning_

With Nanny Victrola still sleeping I carried Tyrion downstairs for breakfest.

"We av sweet," Tyrion asked. his words a bit off but that was toddlers for you.

"We may if the cooks will allow it with Father home."

"Papa here," Tyrion asked happily. he was still so innocent at this age, not knowing that our father cared  very little for his well being.

"Yes Papa is here, but it will be just you and I for breakfest." I answered. Reaching the dinning room i was surprised to see both my father and sister already eating.

 Some thing was off though. Cersie looked livid and father was his usual stotic self.

Tyrion not noticeing the colder than usual atmosphere greeted Father happily. He knew Cersei would not reurn a greeting. Their shared dislike for each other was the only thing they shared in common.

Like usual father only stared back at his youngest and I with his usual cold deamenor 

"Yes good morning," Father said yet his eyes were on whatever stood behind us not actually looking at us.

Sitting down with Tyrion in my lap I shared with him my cream of wheat with peaches

Breakfast continued on with Father reading his paper however Cersei was not eating and openly glaring at Tyrion and I. As my second dish was served Nanny Victrola entered the dinning room. 

Standing at the side of Father the old crone watched us all

As if noticing the crone and her odd actions Father turned to me

"It has come to my attention that sending both you and your sister off to the same boarding school would be in bad taste. As i have already told your sister the two of you will be sent to seperat schools Cersei a school in Stormsland Virginia and you to a military school Westros Illinios near me.."

With that Tyrion not understanding most of the conversation picked up on the part of me leaving.

"No Jamie no leave," screamed my toddler brother. Fat tears rushing down his face he tried his hardest to cling to me. It was at this time that Nanny Victrola acted snatching my brother from eyes she walked out of the room.

Stunned i tried to get up and follow the Nanny and screeeching toddler.

"Jamie you will be leaving with me in the morning and you Cersei will be leaving this afternoon."

"But father-" at this my twin and I spoke in unison for the first time in months

"Bit nothing. Cersei go to your room and wait for the car to arrive to take you to your knew school." at this father spoke with feeling anger.

  _Flashfoward to later that night_  


_  
_Tyrion cried all day and with Nanny Victrola refusing me to comfort him I had to sneak into his nursery after she went to bed.

Looking down at my little brother in his bed he clutched at a stuffed lion I gave him some months before, tears still streeking down is cheeks as he slept. I stayed with him until the first rays of the morning sun peaked through his beroom window. I awoke to Nanny Victrola shaking my shoulder. 

With a glint in her eyes very similar to my sister.

At once she sent me away before Tyrion woke up. Reaching my bedrooms door I noticed that all of my clothings and things were packed and sitting outside of my room. 

An hour later I was ushered out of the house with my father in tow. As I looked up and around my childhood home i looked up to my brothers window. There he sat in the window looking down at me with tears sliding down his cheecks.

That was the last I saw of Tyrion for three years'

_1989_

_  
_18 I returned home. But Tyrion was not there. The day before I returned home he was sent to boarding school.

My father and I stayed in Chicago for those three long years. Cersei and I was never allowed alone with each other the few times we saw each other during those three years. She bloomed into a beatiful woman but to me she looked like the evil little 13 year old brat that cost me my home and my brother


	5. Arya

Becoming No One

 

2008

12 year old Arya Stark was your average all American Preteen. Sure she was a tom boy. Sure, she could have a bit of a temper; and sure to her older sister Sansa she was a complete and utter terror. No matter what anyone thought or said of her only two people in the whole world who's thoughts she gave a care for.

Her Father

Unlike her mother, in her Fathers eyes she was wonderful. A bit rough around the ages but she was an amazing child in his eyes. She loved that about her father he saw what she was and accepted her, no questions asked and no thoughts on her ever changing. Thats why when he was murdered by his own's best friend's child the Arya that everyone had come to expect began to withdraw into herself.

Her memory of the worst night of her life is forever burned into her mind.

Her father Eddard Stark was driving home from working a late night at the Baratheon, Stark, & Lannister Law Firm, in which he was to become a Senior Partner of the company. While he was speeding to the families new home to make it for the White Sox to play the Cubs in the crosstown Rivalry game. At the same time her older sister Sansa was out on a date with her boyfriend Joffrey Baratheon.

Arya;s POV

7:45 and Dad was late. It was the Rivalry game, South side verses the Northside.

I use to hate living here in Chicago, it was to south for my taste. But when Dad got the opportunity to work as Senior Partner for Baratheon; to work alongside his best friend Robert the move from North Dakota was definate. In the beginning I didn't want to leave our quaint home in Winterfell North Dakota. As a Stark winter was our season; don't mind what my Mother says about her children all being the children of Summer, we were the descendants of the first men to settle in North Dakota from Iceland. Winter was in our blood. I wanted to stay with my older brother and cousin, Robb and Jon whom were both at university. I wanted to stay with my bestfriends. but since I was a minor the chances of my parents allowing me to stay in Winterfell while they, Sansa and my two younger brothers moved south was close to zero chance of happening.

Putting that thought aside I wonder were my father could have been. An hour later my answers were found when the Police arrived to report that my father was murdered in a car accident. Losing my father was honestly the worst thing that could have happened and that his murderer was none other than that sick shit Joffrey was no better. After my fathers death things between the Lannister/Baratheons were strained. My relationship with Sansa was never the same. She was out with Joffrey that night and they had snuck into his Uncle Tyrion's club. They left the club drunk and Joffrey was the one that drove. The wreak was head on with father dying sadly in the middle of the street held by a drunk Sansa. Joffrey tried to pass blame onto my sister, insisting that she was the driver, but a stop light camera from only 15 minutes earlier from the crash proved in the photo that it was he in the driver seat.

2013

Four years after Father's death came the second great lost of my life. My brother Robb had decided to join the army and was killed in a road side bombing in Syria. Robb was my favorite brother and my second best friend after Jon. Jon as well joined the Army and was stationed in the Yemen. With both her husband and first born dead my mother, the stress and sorrow aged Mother so quickly that three years before at least her once bright red hair was a dull Rust red but was now filled with heavy streaks of gray. Loosing Robb pushed her to far and she became cold as stone; the ladies on our street called her Lady Stoneheart. Before Robbs death she was just coming back to herself and was happy to be expecting her first grandchild from Robbs college sweetheart Jenny Westerling and Sansa upcoming College Graduation from Princeton in Highgarden, New Jersey. With Father and Robb gone there was never any joy in our house anymore. The only thing that gave me peace of mind was the weekly emails and Skypes from Jon. However, that to came to an end and word was sent to us that Jon was classified MIA.

With that much lose in a matter of four years, was it a shock that I started showing out in school. That I got into any fight that I could. That at 18 my best friend Grendy became my Fuck buddy, that with all the stress of it all and the months of Jon still being considered MIA; that I slipped. Father, Robb, and probably Jon dead and gone. I couldn't take it. So I tried to kill myself by cutting my left arm. From all the blood lose I passed out in my bed. When I came to I was strapped down to a bed at Ingalls Targaryen Hospital.   

**Author's Note:**

> So all the Characters we love or hate the best Tyrion, Jamie, Arya, Jon, Sansa, Sandor, Tywin, Cersei, mentioning Jeoffery. McMurphey, Chief, Nurse Ratched, Nurse Valerie, Susanna, Lisa, and Brienne are all in this story as either family, staff members or patients of this Mental Hospital. 
> 
> OC Jane Mary is based off of yours truly. I had a two nervous breakdowns in the span of three months and landed in the Psych Ward. This is my story mixed with fiction. 
> 
> Girl Interrupted and One Flew Over The Cuckoo's Nest modernized. Takes place in Spring Chicago 2013 Original Character Jane is admitted to the St. Ingalls Targaryen Memorial Hospital.


End file.
